familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mary Wood (1805-1886)
}} Mary Wood: AKA: Mary Rowberry, Mary Robery, Mary Robrey Early Resident: Hopes Rough, Much Cowarne, Herefordshire Vital Stats * Father: John Wood (1770-1831) - * Mother: Hannah Hide (1770-1838) - * 1805 (Est) : Birth at Hopes Rough, Much Cowarne, Herefordshire, England * 1805-Mar-02 : Christening at Hopes Rough, Much Cowarne, Herefordshire, England * 1823-Oct-02 : Marriage to James Rowberry (1782-1854) - Much Cowarne, Herefordshire, England * 1886-Sep-02 : Died at Edgbaston, Warwickshire, England Biography Mary Wood married James Rowberry and lived in Hopes Rough, a tiny hamlet located within Much Cowarne parish in Herefordshire England. She lived next door to her sister, Francis Wood, who married first John Badham who died in 1827 and then three years later she married William Hall. In May 1840 the Mormon Apostle and Missionary, Wilford Woodruff, and his companion at the time, fellow apostle Willard Richards, were actively preaching the restored gospel of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in this part of Much Cowarne with tremendous success to a breakaway group from the Church of England, called the United Brethren. Elder Woodruff kept a detailed diary (see below) of his activities and he records a visit to the house of William Hall (1790-1841) (Mary's brother-in-law) in May 28, 1840 and then the baptism of William & Elizabeth Hall, Mary Rowberry and her older daughter, Elizabeth Rowberry, and a neighbor girl named Jane George. The family appears in Much Cowarne on the 1841 and 1861 UK Census. After the death of her husband, they moved to edgbaston, a suberb of Birmingham, where Mary is listed living with three of her surviving children. There are a number of Rowberry family descendants living in the Edgbaston area today. Children of James and Mary Rowberry Note: (A) - Much Cowarne Parish Christening Records listing James and Mary as parents Note: (B) - 1871 UK Census - Edgbaston, Birmingham, Warwickshire # John Rowberry (1823-1879) - # Elizabeth Rowberry (1824-) - convert to Mormonism at age 16. M. cousin Henry Hall??? # James Rowberry (1829-) - # Harriett Rowberry (1829-) - 18-Jun-1829 chr (A), living in 1871 in Birmingham (B) # Margiana Rowberry (1831-) - 24-Apr-1831 chr (A) # Hannah Rowberry (1831-) - living in 1871 in Birmingham (B) # Robert Rowberry (1835-1862) - 18-Jun-1835 chr (A) # Thomas Rowberry (1837-1912) - 14-Jan-1838 chr (A), living in 1871 in Birmingham (B) # Richard Rowberry (1840-) - 18-Feb-1840 chr (A), # George Rowberry (1842-1843) - 14-Jun-1842 chr (A), son, died young # Jane Rowberry (1844-) - 22-May-1844 chr (A), m. William Locker in 1866 in Birmingham (B) # Mary Rowberry (1846-1847) - 13-Sep-1846 chr (A), # Louisa Rowberry (1848-1863) - daughter, died age 15 References * Mary Wood * Wood in Herefordshire * Much Cowarne Parish Record -a partial abstract by Steve Karner * Rowberry Family Tree Chart - Rowberry Family Organization * Rowberry Family Ancestry Vital Records 1840 ournal Entry of Wilford Woodruff Wilford Woodruff's Journal - Wilford Woodruff was an early mormon missionary and apostle who recorded his activities during his famous missionary tour of the Herefordshire Old Potteries area in the spring of 1840. Wilford Woodruff preached here baptizing approximately 600 converts from a group called the United Brethren. Thomas Wood (William's Brother in law) appears to be one of these non-conformists running a small Methodist chapel at Hopes Rough Cottage in the early 1800's. He notates visits with several members of the Hall, Wood, Bishop, Rowberry and Badham families plus others, who were all neighbors, friends and/or family relations living in this immediate area and time. His companion was another famous Missionary and Apostle, Elder Willard Richards. May 28, 1840 - I Baptized 4 at Cricks Green who were confirmed by Elder Richards we then walked to Hope Rough & preached at William Hall I baptized 5 after meeting & Elder Richards Confirmed them making 9 Baptized & 10 Confirmed we spent the night at Hope Rough we visited the greatest curiousity of evergreen that has yet been discovered in Europe or America or any part of the world that has ever come to our knowledge it is upon the farm called (Hopton in the Hole) in the parish of Much Cowen (Cowarne) Herefordshire England, owned by Richard Gardner this evergreen was in a circular form inclosing about one acre composed of the Yew tree growing over or standing in the midst of a hedge or border of Boxbush the Yew Trees were about in the form & highth of a high & well built hay or wheat stack. the trees were considered to be several hundred years of age this evergreen was surrounded by a canal of water. Baptized, May 28, at Creeks Green: Eliza Gurney, Elizabeth Davis, Hannah Even, Ann Sanders Baptized, May 28, at Hope Rough: Jane George, Elizabeth Hall, '''Mary Robery', Elizabeth Robery, William Hall.'' Parish Records of Much Cowarne Parish Records - It appears that William and his family had some affiliate with the United Brethren who had left the Church of England. Their beliefs led them to shun the church and participating in the ritual ceremonies therein. However, the church parish records still have some entries for William's marriage and the birth of his children and their marriages and children. * Parish Abstract - Hall Surname * 1824-Jan-24 : Elizabeth Wood / Hopes Rough - burial at age 6 - neice of Mary Wood? 1841 UK Census 1871 UK Census Living at #15 Court of Rylaud Rd, Kings Norton, Edgbaston, Worcestershire * Mary Rowberry (F-66) head of household, b. Much Cowarne, Herefordshire * Harriett Rowberry (F-40) daughter, b. Much Cowarne, Herefordshire * Hannah Wheeler (F-38) daughter, b. Much Cowarne, Herefordshire - ocp: Char woman * Thomas Rowberry (M-36) son, b. Much Cowarne, Herefordshire - ocp: warehouseman at brassworks * Jane Locker (F-26) daughter, b. Much Cowarne, Herefordshire * William Locker (M-26) son-in-law, b. Birmingham, Warwickshire - ocp: strip caster * Henry R Locker (M-3) grandson, b. Birmingham, Warwickshire Map of Hopes Rough